


How to Have a Threesome

by Ravenclaw1991



Series: The Sexy Time Adventures of Scott and Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Isaac agrees, M/M, Scott is totally against it, Stiles wants double penetration, Threesome, at least for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw1991/pseuds/Ravenclaw1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Stiles Makes Scott Howl.' Scott and Stiles extend their invitation for a threesome to Isaac. He accepts without hesitation and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Have a Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> My sex writing skills are still mediocre at best, but I hope you still find it sexy. The threesome was kind of difficult so I threw my confusion off on the characters by having them not know what to do either. :) Enjoy!

It had been a few weeks since the whole kidnapping episode. Stiles and Scott did not stick to their "no more sex forever" exclamation for long. Within a week or so, they were back at it again. As soon as they got to Stiles' house after school, they started kissing as though they had never kissed before.  

Scott pulled back long enough to pull Stiles' shirt up over his head. There was absolutely no talking during this time. Stiles tugged at Scott's shirt, and he immediately ripped it off. Their lips never parted as Scott backed Stiles toward the bed. As soon as Stiles hit the mattress, Scott climbed onto him and started grinding hard.  

Stiles was clearly trying to keep himself calm as he groaned loudly. Had his dad been home, he would've definitely heard. Scott started biting along Stiles' collarbone which caused a few moans. Impressive marks were already beginning to form.   

As  soon as  Scott stopped grinding, Stiles reached down and unbuttoned both of their jeans. Somehow, Scott managed to get his completely off without leaving the bed before jerking Stiles' off in one swift motion. Scott licked up the underside of Stiles' semi-hard on causing Stiles to make some strangely entertaining twitch movements.  

As Stiles' grew harder, Scott started to stroke him with his hand before putting the tip between his lips. He moved his tongue around the head causing Stiles' body to jerk involuntarily. Scott was glad his teeth were human, because Stiles might have lost his dick if he had werewolf teeth showing.   

Stiles came in Scott's mouth rather quickly. He didn't swallow right away. Not knowing how Stiles would feel about it, he crawled up Stiles' body and kissed Stiles on the mouth. Most of the load in Scott's mouth oozed into Stiles', but he didn't complain once. Scott counted it as a win.  

"That was strangely hot," Stiles gasped when they broke apart. Scott nodded with a grin.  

"I thought you might like it," Scott said with a smirk. "You're pretty kinky sometimes."  

Scott moved to get Stiles ready with his fingers. He barely got to work on it before Stiles snapped at him to get a move on. Scott obliged by slipping inside of Stiles. After burying himself as deeply as possibly, he started moving. Whether it was the excitement or the lack of sex they'd been having, Scott came embarrassingly fast.   

When they were laying side by side on Stiles' narrow bed afterward catching their breath, Stiles asked, "would you be opposed to offering that threesome to Isaac soon?"  

"Nope," Scott yawned. "How soon?"  

"Any day you want."  

Scott nodded. "We'll invite him to my house tomorrow and talk to him ."  

=  

"What do you guys want to talk about?" Isaac asked as they sat down in Scott's room.  

"That threesome we've offered you," Stiles said.  

"Pick when you want it and you can have it," Scott told him.   

"Today?" Isaac mumbled nervously.  

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look then nodded.  

"I hope you don't mind experimentation," Stiles added. "I've got a few ideas I want to try."  

"Isaac, be afraid, now. Very afraid."  

"Says the dude who made out with me yesterday with my load in your mouth!" Stiles protested.  

"You said that was hot."  

"It was, Scott, but the point is that you tried something new, why can't I?"  

Isaac started laughing at their bickering. "I'm willing to try what ever you want. You can't really hurt me and that seems like it could be the only real worry."  

"Alright, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right. I'm in charge," Stiles said.  

"No way! Its my house, I'm in charge," Scott argued.   

"Isaac, who should be in charge?"  

"Scott because I'm less scared of what might be going on in his mind."  

"Traitor," Stiles muttered.  

"Okay," Scott interrupted, "you two, make out." They turned to look at him like he was nuts. "I'm in charge, come on, chop chop ."  

"Does anyone want pork chops now?" Stiles asked randomly.   

Isaac snorted and leaned forward and kissed  Stiles gently on the lips. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as Scott. Stiles' eyes snapped open when he felt Isaac's tongue in his mouth. He didn't mind, but he didn't think Isaac would do that so soon.  

"You're a pretty good kisser," Isaac said with a smile.  

"You're not so bad yourself, man," Stiles snickered as he patted Isaac on the shoulder. "You should try Scott next."  

Stiles observed Scott and Isaac kissing in a way that would probably get them arrested if they were doing it in public.   

Before they could say anything, Stiles spoke up. "Alright, out of curiosity, is anyone opposed to the idea of double penetration?"  

Scott had just been taking a sip of his drink when he  snorted his causing it to go up his nose and he spluttered, "what?"  

"What?" Stiles asked. "It’s a totally valid question. I've seen it in porn before. It looks hot."  

"Who's going to be the one penetrated doublely?" Scott asked.  

"Don't know. Depends on what position Isaac wants, also ' doublely ' is not a word. At least I don't think it is. "  

"I don't really care what position I have," Isaac admitted. "Whatever you guys normally do is fine with me."  

Stiles nodded. "So I'll be the one with two cocks up my ass."  

"Are you sure about his, Stiles? That sounds painful enough to me, you don't have super healing, it'll be worse."  

"If they can do it in porn, I'm sure I can handle it." There was silence for several minutes. "Let's get this show on the road. We have all night, but the sooner we get started, the longer we have."  

Stiles yanked Isaac in for a heated kiss that kind of made Scott jealous. Stiles trailed kisses along that amazing, perfect jawline before tugging Isaac's shirt over his head. Isaac had a beautiful body, he hadn't ever really looked at it before. Scott pouted and made no move to hide it .  

"Aww, jealous big guy? Get over here for some of this."  

Stiles ripped his own shirt off before kissing Scott softly on the lips. Scott looked relaxed so Stiles pushed him toward Isaac. The sight of Scott and Isaac making out made Stiles groan.   

"I literally have no idea how to do this with three people," Scott said.   

"I don't either," Isaac told them.  

"I'm not going to pretend to be an expert, but I've definitely seen enough in porn," Stiles said with a grin. "I have some ideas, but I say we should just do whatever the hell we want. There can't be a wrong way to have a threesome."  

After that, there wasn't any talking. The three of them quickly shed the remainder of their clothing. Scott had trouble with his jeans though and got frustrated. He pulled on them too hard causing the button to pop off and roll across the floor. He mumbled something about getting his mom to fix them later.  

Stiles and Isaac didn't really hear that though because Isaac had his hand on Stiles' cock and Stiles was basically sucking on Isaac's neck. Scott climbed onto the bed but sat there looking like a doofus because he didn't know what to do.  

"Um," he said.  

Stiles stopped in the middle of giving Isaac a pretty decent hickey (even though it would heal afterward) and looked up. "Oh. Just do something. Anything."  

Scott stayed still for a few more seconds. "I give up," Scott said holding his hands up in surrender. "You're in charge, Stiles."  

Stiles fist pumped and said, "Scott, mouth on Isaac's dick pronto."  

The next ten minutes were filled with a lot of sucking, licking and biting. The only noise in the room was heavy breathing with an occasional gasp or moan. Sweat was rolling off of all three of them, but Stiles was the worst. He could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his back and it tickled and he attempted to ignore it as he licked up the under side of Scott's cock.  

"Jesus, its hot in here," Stiles blurted out.  

"I'll crack the  windows," Scott said crawling off of the bed and heading for the window farthest from the bed.   

Stiles took advantage of Scott's momentary absence to blow Isaac.  

"H-holy shit," Isaac groaned. "That mouth should be illegal."  

Stiles snorted around his cock and Scott said, "it is pretty amazing. Hands too."  

"Okay, I need dicks in me," Stiles ordered.  

"Is he always this bossy in bed?" Isaac whispered.  

"Occasionally," Scott replied with a shrug. "You get used to it."  

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here and put your fingers in my ass. I don't care which of you it is. Just do it."  

Scott tossed Isaac the bottle of lube and he used it to coat his hand. After that, he was confused as to what he should do. Scott took it into his own hands by guiding Isaac's hand toward Stiles' hole and guiding his fingers in an out. Occasionally he gave instructions and tips. Stiles moaned and whimpered so Isaac was definitely doing something right.  

When Stiles' hole was ready, Scott asked, "are you sure you want to try this?"  

"Yes," Stiles replied. He hesitated for a second. "Maybe not right away. Why don't you fuck Isaac while he fucks me?"  

Scott glanced at Isaac and Isaac nodded. Isaac laid down on the bed and Stiles used his magical hands to stretch Isaac open for Scott.  

When he was finished, Stiles rubbed a ton of lube on Isaac's cock. Isaac jerked a bit when Stiles was doing so. Isaac's cock slid into Stiles' slowly. It wasn't quite as big as Scott's so Stiles didn't find it all that painful. He took his time getting it all the way in, mostly for his own benefit. It felt so amazing that he was petrified he'd come right away and ruin it.   

Isaac slowly moved in and out of Stiles a couple of times before he felt Scott's hands on his hips. Scott pushed him forward a little so he was bending over Stiles a bit and he felt the tip of Scott's dick touch his entrance. He shivered visibly and Scott ran a hand down his back in a silent gesture to show him it would be good. The moment Scott entered him, he tensed and clenched around Scott. After feeling Scott's lips on his shoulder, he relaxed a bit and unclenched so Scott could push in completely.   

"You do the moving, Isaac," Scott whispered.  

He started moving in and out of Stiles slowly before building up a little speed. As he build up a steady rhythm, he could feel Scott moving in and out of him at the same pace. Scott was remaining completely still and letting Isaac do all the work.  

When Isaac suddenly started feeling close, that's when he realised he had no idea where to come. Did he come inside of Stiles or pull out? Pulling out seemed unlikely because of Scott behind him. They weren't using condoms, so it had to be safe. He hadn't thought of that before.   

The urge hit him hard. Before he knew hit, he was coming deep inside of Stiles. Stiles moaned a little at the feel of Isaac's pulsing cock inside of him. Scott came seconds later from the feel of Isaac clenching around him.  

Stiles was unnaturally silent. It worried Isaac.  

"Is he okay?"  

"Yeah," Scott said. "He's like that sometimes. He's completely wrecked. He came on the bed while you were fucking him. Usually after the second time he comes, he doesn't talk right away. First time that happened I thought I hurt him. "  

They all sat in silence for several minutes catching their breath. The only sound was their heavy breathing and the crickets chirping outside of the window.  

"Anyone ready to try that double penetration yet?" Stiles asked quietly.  

"You've got to be shitting me, Stiles. You seriously want to try that still? What if you get hurt? I'm not up for that trip to the ER. 'What's wrong Mr.  Stilinski ?' 'Oh, I had two giant cocks up my ass at the same time and had some rippage.'"  

" _Rippage_?" Stiles snorted.  

"That's what you got out of that?" Scott asked incredulously.  

Isaac started laughing at them.   

"What?" Stiles asked.  

"Just you two bickering over kinky sex acts. I do think Scott's right though, that might hurt you."  

"Thank you, Isaac!" Scott exclaimed.  

"You two suck. Guys do it in porn all the time and you don't see them being in that much pain."  

"Maybe next time," Scott sighed. He intended to look into it to make sure Stiles wouldn't get hurt since he wanted it so badly.  

"Fine," Stiles pouted.  

"Next time?" Isaac asked, surprised.  

Scott shrugged. "Sure, if you want. I think this was pretty damn awesome to be honest."  

"Me too," Stiles yawned. "Just let us know when." Seconds later he was asleep in Scott's bed.  

"You can take a shower if you want. You don't have to go though, knowing Erica, she's still smell it on you even after a shower and you'll never live it down."  

"Thanks," Isaac said.   

"No problem. I'll get you some clothes to borrow."  

Scott proceeded to rip the come covered cover off of the bed, which was tricky without waking Stiles. The shower started as he dug around for clothes.  Isaac came back into and slipped on the clothes and saw that Scott has wrestled some boxers onto the sleeping Stiles.  

"Just in case my mom comes in. I know she knows we fuck, same with his dad, but we don't want the evidence staring them in the face."  

Isaac nodded and laid down on the bed. Scott did the same and both quickly fell asleep to the sound of Stiles' soft breathing.  

That's how Melissa found them the next morning. She peeped into Scott's room and saw the three boys fast asleep. She rolled her eyes and headed to change into something more comfortable before fixing breakfast. The smell of bacon was sure to rouse them.  


End file.
